The Other Half of the Mirror
by A-chama
Summary: AU- Raito and Kirameki are perfect mirror images. Twins. When they gain the Death Note, the situation turns into a deadly game of Guess Who.


**T****he Other Half of the Mirror**

**Rating**: Probably going to go to at least 13+ will update as I get along morewith the story  
**Warnings**: Yaoi, Incest (maybe?) Violence, Death, OCCness (the horror!) Original Character (hopefully limited to one or two!)  
**Pairings: **To be announced at a later date. If there are any

**A/N**: I finally managed to write that Death Note Fanfiction I promised myself to write! It's an AU though that's going to be mostly because Raito has a twin...But I supposeyou can read and see...I'm not too sure howgood it is...and I'm quite sorry if Raito is out of character right now... he'll bemore himself later on I promise! I do hate OCCness and OCs but Kirameki is not exactly original character.

Also on a side note Kirameki's name means "to shine" which I figured suited well with Raito's name which means 'light' of course.

**

* * *

  
**

They were perfect thought Sachiko Yagami when her twins were born. They were her rays of light and she had appropriately called them Raito and Kirameki. She smiled at them tenderly and hoped their future was at bright as their names.

Sachiko enjoyed watching them grow, perfect reflexions of each other. It was amusing watching other parents trying to guess who was who. Most failed, they both looked so similar and it didn't help that Sachiko amused herself by dressing them the same. It sometimes made Sachiko wonder weather they might pretend to be one another… Though of course even if they did she would always be able to tell them apart, they were her children after all.

As they continued to grow, though looks wise they still looked like mirror images of one another, the disparities started to show. After all despite their similarities, they were not the same person.

Kirameki grew more and more sullen and moody often locking himself in his and Raito's room. Whereas Raito was just a ray of sunshine, always went out of his way to spend time with her. And while they were both extremely good in school, you could tell that Raito was something special he seemed to understand everything a little better then most. (Sometimes Sachiko wondered if it was perhaps Raito that was pushing Kirameki to excel…Kirameki never seemed quite as motivated in school.)

The one thing they seemed to have left in common was their admiration for their Father, they both loved when their Father came home and told them 'police stories' (though of course he always toned the stories down). But as Kirameki grew older, even his interest in that waned, and though he often came to listen, more and more he would go to his room and read, or draw….whatever it was he did. (Kirameki was dreadfully secretive about his private time)

It made Sachiko worry… it always seemed as though Kirameki wanted to distance himself from everyone. He seemed content to be only with Raito. But she knew her sons were responsible (it showed in the way they took care of their baby sister Sayu born 5 years after them) and she trusted them. They would take care of each other. Because despite Kirameki and Raito's differences they stuck together like glue, and if someone picked a fight with one, the other was quick to jump in the fray.

As the years went by Kirameki grew more and more solitary, it made Sachiko wonder if there was anything at all she could do. "You know… you can always talk to me right?" Sachiko told her son one day, trying to shake the helplessness she was feeling.

"… I know Mother," he replied with a melancholic smile, he added nothing, and it made Sachiko wonder…if there was something she had missed.

* * *

When I woke

I was someone else

I looked like me

But I was not me.

* * *

"Hey Rai-Rai, I thought of a fun game!"

"Really Kira-Kira? What?"

"Let's see if we can trick everyone! And switch!"

"I don't think it's going to work…"

"Well…if it doesn't work we can just say it was a joke… wouldn't it be funny if it did though? If no one figured it out!"

"Maybe…I can act like you… but can you act like me though?"

"Of course I can…let's see who can do it better okay?"

"Alright you're on! The first person who gets caught loses!"

It had just been a game back then…now Raito wondered what it was. Sometimes he felt as though he could forget his actual identity.

Yes, now Raito was only himself in the mirror. He often locked himself in the bathroom, touching the mirror; just staring at himself. This was the only way he could reassure himself of his own existence. In front of others he was Kirameki.

He wondered why the game had even started in the first place. They were alike in every way except for their names (Well, he had always had better school results the Kirameki… but that wasn't really important). What did it matter who had what name? Then maybe being Raito wasn't important?

Raito had been amused by the game, at first; it was funny to see that people, even their own parents, believed the switch. But as the years went by the switch became more and more permanent, the game became less amusing. Sometimes it was to the point he wondered if maybe he wasn't REALLY Kirameki after all, maybe he was simply deluding himself into thinking he was Raito.

And he wondered… if either of them…would ever lose the game.

* * *

Sorry Raito was so out of character... hopefully once the Death Note comes in he'll become more his actual self XD He's actually not as emo as I made him seem right now...

Hopefully this was interesting you have any comments,criticism or any other such thing please leave a comment I'll be happy to hear your thoughts... I'll see you next chapter?


End file.
